The invention relates to time-domain equalization in a discrete multi-tone (DMT) receiver.
Conventional single carrier modulation techniques translate data bits for transmission through a communication channel by varying the amplitude and/or phase of a single sinusoidal carrier. By contrast, DMT, which is also referred to as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) or Multicarrier Modulation (MCM), employs a large number of sinusoidal subcarriers, e.g., 128 or 256 subcarriers. The available bandwidth of the communication channel is divided into subchannels and each subchannel communicates a part of the data. A DMT system may employ quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) for each of the subcarriers.
OFDM-based systems transmit blocks of information bits. The time required to transmit one such block is called the symbol period. The time domain waveform that corresponds to one such block of bits is called a symbol.
Intersymbol interference (ISI) arises from the characteristics of practical communication channels and limits the rate at which information can be transmitted through them. Specifically, communication channels typically have an Effective Discrete-Time Impulse Response (EDIR) that is greater than one sample time in length, which causes ISI. ISI is a well-known phenomenon in single-carrier communication systems and there are many techniques for reducing it. The process of such ISI reduction is called equalization. ISI is discussed, for example, in Proakis, Digital Communications, McGraw Hill, 2nd Edition, 1989.
Equalization in OFDM-based Systems is achieved by a two stage process. First, at the transmitter, an end-portion of each symbol is affixed to the beginning of the symbol to form what is called a Cyclic Prefix (CP). A cyclic prefix that is greater than the EDIR of the channel prevents one symbol from interfering with another. Furthermore, it also facilitates a simple method of neutralizing the time-domain spread of each symbol forced by the channel. This is achieved by the use of a simple frequency domain process in the receiver which requires one multiplication operation for each used subcarrier of the OFDM system.
The use of a Cyclic Prefix to reduce ISI is discussed, for example, in: Cimini, “Analysis and Simulation of a Digital Mobile Channel using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing,” IEEE Transactions on communications, pp 665-675 July 1985; Chow, “A Discrete Multi-Tone Transceiver System for HDSL applications,” IEEE Journal on Selected Areas of Communications, 9(6):895-908, August 1991; “DMT Group VDSL PMD Draft Standard Proposal,” Technical Report, T1E1.4/96-329R2, ANSI 1997.
Another problem arising in conventional DMT systems is noise bleeding, which is the phenomenon of noise in one frequency band interfering with a signal whose subcarrier is in another frequency band. Noise bleeding is caused, in general, by the Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) operation at the receiver. Noise bleeding is discussed in, for example, Worthen et. al., “Simulation of VDSL Test Loops,” Technical Report T1E1.4/97-288, ANSI 1997.
In a perfectly synchronized DMT system, the signal in one frequency band does not interfere with a signal whose subcarrier is in another frequency band. However, noise from one band may interfere with other less noisy bands and render them unusable. Techniques for dealing with noise-bleeding include wavelet-based solutions. However, wavelet-based solutions are, in general, computationally intensive.